


【玉剑传说双刀】年龄差

by forestandnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestandnight/pseuds/forestandnight
Summary: #CP为玉剑传说男女刀，即无影（泰隆）与舞剑仙（艾瑞莉娅），雷者勿入。#基本遵循原作背景故事，私设舞剑仙比无影年长两百岁左右。#很短，只是一个练习车技的小段子。
Relationships: Talon Du Couteau/Xan Irelia
Kudos: 6





	【玉剑传说双刀】年龄差

“慢、慢些…”纤细的手臂牢牢抓住少年的臂膀，偶尔随着肉体撞击遠度的加快在对方的后背上留下带血的抓痕。但少年丝毫不在意这点疼痛，低笑两声后迎合着频率猛地向深处一顶，引得身下人难以抑制地尖叫出声。

“…无影！你不要太过分了…啊！”她气恼地叫嚷着，不料他闻言又是一轮凶狠的冲撞，所带来的快感迫使她仰起头，像只濒死的天鹅一般发出叫喊。

“我过分？”他稍稍偏过头，将嘴唇贴到舞剑仙耳边，“可是你看起来很享受啊，舞剑仙姐姐。”

“姐姐”二字甫一出口，她不自觉地颤了一下。大概在凡人眼里，他们是一对年纪相仿的少年男女，但那只是灵力与血统维持的表象。无影数月前刚过了一千岁生辰，而自己还要比他年长几百岁——尽管于修仙之人而言，百年光阴不过弹指一瞬。然而由于她曾经点化过无影，他便有意在人前營造岀他们之间介乎姐弟和师徒的微妙氛围。毎当旁人在场，南海龙王看向舞剑仙的眼神就像一个天真懵懂的后生看着他所敬重的前辈一样，单纯得几乎让身处其中的舞剑仙忘记对方私下的恶劣行径。譬如眼下，他咬着她的耳廓，一边往耳孔吹气，一边小声讲着没羞没臊的话。平日里正经的称呼，到这种场合就成了调情的辅料。

“姐姐总是这样口是心非。”手顺着脊骨一路下滑,最终停留在满是蜜液的臀缝间。伸岀两指滑过蚌口附近的软肉,听得见清晰的水声，“嘴上否认着，身体和内心倒是很诚实。”

“住口...”骄傲如舞剑仙，此时也忍不住羞红了脸，"我当初真是看错你了，为什么..."为什么在床上他还能用一本正经的语气说出如此露骨的话而不觉得羞耻？

"因为我喜欢姐姐啊。"少年微笑，轻啄她的耳垂，"从相遇的那一天开始，我就决定了要得到你...这些话我只会说给姐姐听，而此时的姐姐也只属于我。"


End file.
